Haß und Liebe?
by Lockalocka
Summary: Kau membenci Titan, tapi kau suka membunuh mereka. Kau membenci lelaki cebol sok kuat, tapi kau suka pipimu yang merona merah. Kau benci tatapan tajam dan perkataan pedasnya, tapi -sekali lagi- kau suka aroma tubuhnya. —Rivaille, lelaki kontet kuadrat bermulut sarkas. Bagaimana dia bisa membuatmu menyukai caranya yang arogan? Rivaille X Reader


Disclaimer © Isayama Hajime, andai om itu mau memberi saya hak ciptanya, saya akan ubah SnK jadi _doujinshi_ seratus persen RivaEren! Tapi sayang, duit Jepang terlalu mahal dituker pake rupiah buat nyogok tuh om-om jenius.

Fanfic ini, jelas punya saya karena amburadul J

Warnings! :

RivailleXReader, sudut pandang orang kedua (kayaknya sih), fluffy!love, tanpa konflik yang jelas, dan Typos (renangdidalam)

.

Nggak tahu, apa lagi fanfic yang saya buat ini.

Awalnya mau lanjutin Milk Vanilla? Um!, tapi eeh keblingset sama keromantisan lagu 'Utakata Hanabi' Naruto. Ya! Itu co coweeet sekali heh u.u

Dan… jadilah fanfic drabble ini! Anggap saja tokoh 'Kau' disini reader semua yah!

Dan kalau ada yang berminat baca, Alhamdulillah. Syukur aja deh.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Kau mengangkat sebelah tanganmu, menantang birunya langit siang dan hijaunya dedaunan ek yang menaungimu. Dan pandanganmu menerawang. Jauh.

_Ada apa di luar sana?_

_Bagaimana jika tidak ada Titan? Apakah akan terasa bebas?_

Kau mengendikkan bahu, menjawab sendiri pertanyaan itu. Rasanya sudah sangat bosan dengan kehidupan di dalam dinding seperti ini. Kau mau keluar. Kau mau menantang semua raksasa. Kau mau menebas dan menggerek lehernya. Kau… tidak mau hidup seperti ini.

Setidaknya kau memang yakin kau cukup kuat. Kemampuan manuver-mu dengan semua peralatan diatas rata-rata, kau pintar menggunakan pedang, kau… bisa segalanya.

Kau yakin kau cukup tangguh untuk menumpas semua Titan.

"Kau lemah. Sangat. Lemah."

Sebuah suara dalam membuatmu tersentak. Kau sadar, diatas pohon sana, satu-satunya sainganmu dalam segala hal. Lelaki yang memuakkan dan meremehkanmu, selamanya.

Reville, —entah siapa nama keluarganya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, hah?" dengusmu, membuang muka.

Kau dapat merasakan gerakan angin lembut saat ia terjun dari pohon sana. Dan duduk di sampingmu sambil mengasah pedangnya.

"Cuma membawamu ke dunia nyata. Kau lemah."

Nafasmu memburu. "Aku tidak lemah! Aku lebih baik darimu!"

Dan kau bangkit berdiri, memandangnya rendah sambil mengacungkan pedangmu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku bisa membunuh semua titan bodoh itu dan membebaskan manusia!"

Setelah teriakan itu, kau berlari menjauhinya.

Berbicara dengan Reville memang tak pernah menyenangkan.

Sekali tebas, kau berhasil memotong leher Titan setinggi tujuh meter dengan teramat mudah. Kau tersenyum puas, kemudian berbalik cepat dan membantu salah seorang rekanmu untuk berdiri. Petra, gadis manis yang nyaris terlahap Titan kalau kau tak menyelamatkannya.

"Kau, oke?"

"Terima kasih," Petra mengusap darah Titan yang sempat memuncrat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sepertinya tebasanmu tadi benar-benar mengagumkan. "Kau memang sangat hebat, yah? Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

Kau mengangguk. Sangat puas.

"Sama-sama."

Sekilas kau melihat bayangan cepat melewatimu, beberapa meter jauhnya. Kau melihat Reville melewati seekor titan lima belas meter, seakan tanpa gerakan tangan, bahkan titan itu sudah mati dengan leher putus total. Mengerikan.

'Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya?' kau mendengus tak terima.

"Aah… kapan titan menyerang kota lagi? Aku bosan."

Kau menguap panjang sambil menikmati semilir angina di kebun belakang _gedung Training Corps_. Kehidupan damai sepertinya memang tak cocok denganmu. Kau ingin jantungmu berdenyut kencang, melihat titan-titan datang menyergapmu, dan kau membunuh semuanya. Melewati semua daging aneh itu dengan potongan pedang tajammu.

Haah, rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Ya ampun, Titan! Cepatlah masuk kota, Bodoh!" teriakmu jengkel.

"Kau yang bodoh."

Dia lagi. Selalu. "Ma-mau-mu itu apa sih?! Menjauh!"

Reville tak memandangmu sama sekali. "Aku sudah ada disini. Kau yang baru datang."

"Tapi bisakah jauh-jauh dariku?! Aku membencimu, Bodoh! Jauh-jauh!" kau menendang pahanya agar setidaknya lima meter jauhnya darimu. Cukup bagus.

Rivaille mendecih menerima kelakuanmu barusan. "Kau orang _bar-bar_? Kelakuanmu seperti preman."

Kau berteriak jengkel. Bersama manusia satu ini lebih buruk daripada bersama titan kolosal yang menari samba!

"Aku benci! Benci! Sangat! Argh!" kau menarik rambut –frustasi.

"Bisa tutup mulutmu itu, makhluk _bar-bar_? Aku mau istirahat."

Ya ampun! Anak ini mengataimu dengan sangat mudah! Tidak pernah melihatmu saat menebas mulut lebar titan, yah?! Menebas mulut manusia kontet sepertinya pasti mudah.

"Lebih baik aku pergi."

Kau mengangkat tubuhmu dari posisi dudukmu. Kakimu sudah maju selangkah, tapi sepertinya takdir ingin menjahilimu. Entah bagaimana bisa, kakimu menginjak tali 3DMG milikmu sendiri dan terjatuh di atasnya.

Yap. Jatuh. Diatas dada seorang Rivaille.

"EEEHHHHHHH?!"

"Oh, selain _bar-bar_, ternyata kau mesum juga."

"B-BODOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

Kau mendorong dada Rivaille menjauhimu, dan bangkit berdiri lagi. Kali ini, kau memastikan tak ada tali sialan yang mau menyerempetmu. Jatuh di dada bidang Rivaille itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali!

Dan pipimu memerah manis selama mengucap sumpah-serapah sambil berjalan pergi.

"Hei~ maaf saja, tapi aku sudah memiliki terlalu banyak fans. Kalau kau menyukaiku, tolong tahan perasaanmu itu, yah?"

Tinjuan keras langsung mengenai pipi Auruo Bossard dengan telak. Kasihan sekali lebaman biru itu akan muncul selama tiga hari kedepan di pipinya.

Suara Petra tertawa terdengar. "Auruo-san, kau tak tahu pukulannya menyakitkan,ya?"

Tanganmu yang telah membuat pipi Auruo lebam, kini menyilang di depan dada. –Hoo, jadi tadi kau yang memukulnya.

"Jangan berani macam-macam denganku," kau mendengus.

"Ya, Bossard. Jangan berani menggoda wanita _bar-bar_ macam dia. Katanya dia cuma mau menikah dengan mayat-mayat titannya."

Suara itu lagi!

"KAU!"

Telunjukmu menodong nyalang. Tepat di depan wajah bokong botol datarnya.

"Tidak usah mengganggu, bisa tidak?!" Bibirmu bergetar kesal. "Kenapa selalu dekat-dekat denganku sih?! Sudah kubilang untuk menjauh! Jauh-jauh, kan?!"

Beberapa detik, Rivaille hanya menatapmu dengan setengah alis terangkat.

Matamu masih menyala jalang.

"Oh."

Suara dinginnya terdengar.

"Maaf, aku bukan stalker-mu. Aku hanya ingin mengencangkan tali ini."

Dan Rivaille berjalan mendekatimu. A-apa-apan dia?!

"Jangan—"

Dan saat wajahnya sudah sedekat jengkalan tangan, kau merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh lututmu. Menarik tali 3DMG milikmu –memperbaiki letaknya yang tadi sempat longgar.

Lalu dia berjalan berbalik. Menjauhimu.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau jatuh seperti kemarin. Kau berat."

Wajahmu merah padam. Ri-rivaille itu… menyebalkan!

"LILIPUT CEBOL KUDA BERANAK BOGEL KECAMBAH GAGAL PANEEN! AAAAAAAAARGHH!"

Dan teriakan random-mu barusan mengisi seluruh pojok gedung aula Trainee Corps.

"Uuh…"

Kau mendesis. Tangan kananmu memegangi pinggangmu yang serasa mau copot. Ini hari pertama kau mendapat tamu bulanan, dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Pinggangmu rasanya benar-benar remuk. Kenapa sesakit ini?!

"Sakitnya…" kau menahan rintihanmu dan tetap berjalan.

Sudah kesakitan begini, sialnya hari ini kalian keluar dinding Maria untuk melakukan latihan melawan Titan-titan asli. Dan salahkan rasa kecanduanmu untuk membunuh titan, kau nekat ikut keluar sambil menahan sakit. Ya ampun, kau yakin kau bisa menahannya.

"_Ugh…_"

Sekarang kau sudah ada di dalam hutan. Menggunakan manuver 3DMG-mu dengan sangat lihai. Tapi, yah, sakit di perutmu membuat gerakanmu tak secepat biasanya. Bahkan kau baru membunuh lima titan selama setengah jam ini. Ini tak membuatmu puas!

Lalu matamu berkilat senang. Titan setinggi sembilan meter berlari secara abnormal di depanmu. Kau menekan gas-mu dan melesat secepat yang kau bisa. Ooh, kemarilah titan nakal!

Tanganmu sudah menyiapkan pedang. Tali manuver-mu sudah menancap tepat di leher titan abnormal. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa mencengkeram yang menyakitkan menyerang otot perutmu.

Kau mengaduh. Tanpa sadar gerakanmu melambat dan kepala titan itu berbalik menatapmu.

Oh. Senyum lebar itu seakan menyiratkan dia ingin memakanmu saat itu juga.

Kau tersentak kaget. Rasa sakit di bagian perutmu melemahkan gerakan tanganmu, kau tak dapat berbalik dan pergi.

Sial! Tangan besar kotor itu sudah mencengkerammu. Membuat sakitnya bertambah. Tidak, kau tidak akan mati sekarang.

Mulutnya membuka lebar. Kau dapat melihat giginya yang begitu besar dan liur yang sangat banyak, —menjijikan.

Setitik air mata muncul di tepi matamu.

Bukan, seharusnya bukan hari ini kau mati. Dan tidak di dalam kunyahan titan seperti ini.

Kau memejamkan mata. Kau sudah lelah memberontak.

Kau menerimanya.

Dan slap! Sebuah tangan menarik tubuhmu dari genggaman titan. Bahkan kau dapat melihat sabetan kencang pedang, yang langsung memotong tangan besar yang tadi menjegalmu. Terpotong hingga lepas dan jatuh di tanah. Mengeluarkan suara desisan keras.

Seseorang… menyelamatkanmu.

"Kalau pucat ketakutan, lebih baik tak usah ikut latihan, _bar-bar_!"

Kau mengencangkan pelukanmu pada tubuhnya. Kau menangis. Airmata sepertinya bertindak sendiri –diluar perintah otakmu kali ini. Airmata terus keluar dan memecah isakan di wajahmu.

Kau tahu siapa orang ini. Siapa yang kau peluk saat ini.

"A-aku… _tidak_…"

"Sst."

Dia membawamu menebas satu leher titan abnormal tadi di dalam pelukannya, lalu berbelok arah dan berhenti di dahan kayu raksasa.

"Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja, bodoh."

Kali ini kau tak dapat membenci perkataan sarkas itu. Kau, malah mempererat pelukannya dan menangis bebas di bahunya. Kau sadar jubah hijaunya basah akibat dirimu.

"Ta-takut… aku akan… _mati_…"

Sebuah tangan mengelus rambutmu. Kau suka caranya menenangkanmu seperti ini.

"Kau tidak mati, _bar-bar_. Lihat, kenapa sekarang kau malah memelukku, heh?" Rivaille –sosok yang menyelamatkanmu itu, mendecih. Kau suka suara dingin itu membantumu sadar.

"Biasanya kau akan menendangku, kan?"

"… _Rivaille_… —Bo-bodoh…" hanya itu yang bisa kau ucapkan.

Bisa kau rasakan dia menyeringai. "Kau yang bodoh."

Air matamu masih mengalir. Tanganmu masih menggenggam bahunya. Dan tangannya masih mengelus surai rambutmu.

Hari itu, setelah latihan selesai, kelompok besar Trainee Corps kembali ke dalam dinding dengan kuda. Ketuamu, Shadis, mengatakan bahwa apa yang kalian lakukan benar-benar hebat. Ia rasa kalian sudah sangat cepat berkembang.

Kau mendesis pelan. Yah, berkembang sih berkembang. Tapi kenapa kau musti satu kuda bersama lelaki cebol yang tadi sudah menyelamatkanmu?! Bagaimanapun, lelaki ini masih mengesalkan.

"_Heichou_, boleh saya naik kuda sendiri?" tanyamu –lagi.

Shadis menatapmu, tajam dan membunuh. "Kau hampir mati tadi! Tetap bersama Rivaille dan jangan menanyakan hal yang sama setiap menitnya!"

Kau menyumpah pelan mendengar jawaban Shadis barusan. Ya ampun, kau bisa merasakan tubuh tegap Rivaille mendekapmu dari belakang.

"Agak menjauh, R-rivaille!"

"Tch." Dia menyentak kuda sekali. "Aku tak ada nafsu denganmu. Ini karena aku harus memegang kendali kuda, _bar-bar_."

Ugh, kau tahu sih memang begitu. Tapi… —berada terlalu dekat dengan lelaki bermata raven tajam ini membuat jantungmu berdetak abnormal sekarang. Kau tak kena serangan jantung, kan?!

"Tapi…" kau membuka mulutmu. Ah, apa kau memang harus mengatakannya sekarang?

"—Te-terima kasih… uhh, sudah menolongku tadi."

Wajahmu memerah tomat. Semoga Rivaille yang berada di belakang punggungmu tak melihatnya.

"Oh?"

Kau mengerutkan dahi mendengar respon tak jelas Rivaille.

"—Jadi preman _bar-bar_ bisa berterima kasih juga, ya?"

Lihat! Makhluk sok ini masih tetap menyebalkan!

"Dasar chibi!"

Kau menyikut perutnya. Dia sedikit mengaduh kesakitan. Rasakan.

"Sudah bisa membalasku, rupanya?" desisnya kesal. "Yah, lebih baik begitu sih. Daripada kau menangis seperti tadi. Kau makin… jelek."

Degup jantungmu berhenti. Ya ampun! Kenapa pipimu rasanya panas sekali?!

"D-diam kau!"

"Jangan menangis lagi oke? —_Bar-bar_."

Lagi, kau suka mendengar suaranya.

Suasana aula besar Trainee Corps terasa penuh sesak. Hiruk-pikuk percakapan terdengar dari setiap sudutnya. Kau sendiri sekarang sedang berada bersama Irvin, Petra, Erd, Ghunter, Auruo dan Rivaille. Kalian bercengkerama, saling mengejek dan menggoda –pengecualian untuk Rivaille yang hanya diam memegang cangkir minumannya.

Sebenarnya saat ini kalian sedang menunggu pengumuman peringkat sepuluh besar. Malam ini, kalian dapat memilih di bagian militer mana kalian akan berkorban.

Military Police, dianggap dengan derajat tertinggi dan melindungi raja di dalam dinding Sina yang aman.

Garrison, menjaga setiap dinding dan memiliki jumlah pasukan terbanyak.

Atau Recon Corps. Pasukan gila yang keluar dari dinding dan menelan jumlah korban pasukan terbanyak melawan titan. Dan sepertinya pasukan gila ini memang sangat cocok denganmu.

—Ooh, sejak dulu kau memang mau masuk kesini.

"Jadi, Petra, kau belum bisa memilih akan masuk kemana?"

Petra mengangguk –menjawab pertanyaan Erd padanya. "Ya. Aku masih bingung."

"Ya ampun," suara cempreng Auruo kini terdengar genit. "Jangan bilang kau menungguku memilih, ya? Kau sangat setia Petra. Tapi, maaf, daftar calon pasanganku sangat panjang. Kau musti mengantri—"

"—Ugh!"

Tak disangka, tangan mungil Petra memukul perut Auruo. Pasti… menyakitkan.

"Hahaha," Ghunter tertawa. "Irvin, bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Aku? Hmm… Military Police, _mungkin_?"

"Ah, kalau itu Irvin, pasti bisa masuk sepuluh besar," pujimu. Ya, Irvin memang salah satu pembuat strategi hebat.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Rivaille? Sama dengan Irvin, yah?" Erd menyenggol bahu Rivaille –yang err… nyatanya lebih pendek darinya. Kau tertawa dalam hati melihat betapa cebol lelaki ini.

Tapi, ugh, lelaki ini lebih tinggi sedikit darimu. Sedikit, catat itu.

"… Recon Corps."

Ap— Tadi Rivaille cebol itu bilang apa?!

"Eeh?!"

Jelas, semuanya memekik kaget. Seorang Rivaille kan lebih cocok berada di Military Police. Kemampuannya, yah, kau akui memang sangat bagus.

"Kenapa?" tanya Petra bingung.

"Oh." Rivaille memperhatikan isi cangkirnya yang tinggal sedikit. Menggoyang-goyangkannya perlahan.

"—Aku cuma mau memastikan bocah _bar-bar_ ini tidak mati dijilat titan."

—Dan tangannya merangkul bahumu. Di bahumuu! Astaga! Kau menendang tulang kering lelaki ini secara refleks.

"Apa maksudmu, hah, chibi sok kuat?!" pekikmu tajam.

"Aku memang kuat, _bar-bar_."

"Tapi aku tidak butuh—"

"—Ano… apa kalian berpacaran?"

Pertanyaan ganjal Irvin menghentikan perdebatan hebatmu. Kau memelototkan mata, dan Rivaille… eh, anak ini hanya mengangkat satu alisnya?!

"Aku tidak—"

"Kami memang pacaran. Kalian baru tahu?"

—Apa-apaan lagi ini?! Titan Armor mau memakai stoking macan tutul YAH?!

Kau menahan nafasmu.

"Kau—?! Apa maksud—"

"WAAH!"

Semua mata menatap berbinar ke arahmu. Ini apa-apaan lagi hah?! Kenapa pipimu ikut bersemu merah?!

"Kalian pacaran! Selamat ya!" pekikan bahagia Petra yang pertama terdengar. Lebih terdengar seperti ucapan selamat masuk neraka begitu masuk telinga pendengaranmu.

"Ternyata kalian selama ini punya hubungan. Aku sudah mencurigainya dari dulu," kali ini gumaman panjang Irvin.

"Hebat! Semoga lancar ya!" Ghunter. Anak ini?!

"Selamat." Erd juga?!

Dan Auruo. Tentu saja. "Ya ampun, aku tak sangka setelah kau kutolak, kau menyukai Rivaille. Yah, memang kharisma-ku tak jauh beda dengannya."

Demi botak di kepala Dot Pixis dan Shadis! Kau ingin mencekik leher mereka dengan lidah Rivaille!

Dan yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan itu hanya tersenyum, —menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Terima kasih atas ucapan kalian."

"BOGEL PEMAKAN KECAMBAH CHIBI REBUNG BANTET! –Apa maksud ucapanmu, hah?!" kau sudah bersiap memasang kuda-kuda untuk menendang perut Rivaille. Oh, boot-mu ini pasti keras.

Rivaille menoleh ke arahmu. Memandang ke dalam matamu. Dan perasaan janggal itu kembali menghampirimu. Jantung! Tolonglah mengerti keadaan. Jangan berdebar sekencang ini atau dia bisa mendengarnya!

"Aku menyukaimu. _Bar-Bar_."

Oh, jantungmu yang malang. Rasanya organ tubuhmu itu sudah tak mengerti caranya bekerja setelah mendengar suara dalam itu terdengar.

"Hoi!"

Kau memanggilnya. Dan dia menoleh, memperlihatkan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Apa?"

"—Ma-maksud ucapanmu di dalam tadi… -itu apa?"

Bibir Rivaille ber-oh pelan. Ia berjalan mendekatimu yang berdiri di bawah pohon ek kesukaanmu.

Kalian memang hanya berdua saja kali itu. Semuanya sudah kembali ke dalam asrama, beberapa masih makan di aula besar. Kau dapat merasakan tanganmu yang dingin di balik punggungmu. Oh, kau merapatkan tubuhmu pada batang ek besar. Tiba-tiba rasa gugup menyerangmu seenaknya saja.

—Kau… benar-benar gugup hanya untuk menatap wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Kalau ingin mendengar jawabanku, seharusnya kau melihat wajahku. Kau berniat bertanya, kan?" nada menjengkelkan itu terdengar seperti biasanya.

Kau menelan ludahmu, kelu. Setelah mengatur pola detak jantungmu baik-baik, barulah kau berani menatap wajah dingin yang ada dua meter di hadapanmu itu.

Ayolah, kau kan tidak takut membunuh banyak titan. Melihat wajah si pendek ini pasti sangat mudah, kan?

"Aku menyukaimu."

Deg!

Oh, sepertinya Rivaille si pendek ini tahu bagaimana caranya mematikan jantungmu. Wajahmu memanas. Pipimu semerah tomat. Tanganmu sudah makin dingin. –A-ada apa ini?

"Sudah jelas begitu, kan? Otakmu itu selambat apa memangnya, heh?"

Kau menggigit bibirmu. Rasanya benar-benar hangat di sini. Di dalam rongga dadamu.

"A-aku… kau… _uuh_," hanya kata-kata patah yang mampu kau keluarkan.

Dan kau merasakan sesuatu menutup matamu. Tangan hangat Rivaille, menutup kedua matamu. Merasakan betapa hangatnya pipimu yang merona.

"Diam. Aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku," ucapnya –dengan nada angkuh yang biasa ia gunakan.

Sebelum kau bisa membuka bibirmu untuk menyanggah, sesuatu telah menyentuh dahimu. Mencium keningmu dengan lembut.

—Benar-benar… hangat.

"Pipimu memerah, _bar-bar_."

_Rivaille…_

"—Ah, manis sekali."

_—Dia… memang satu-satunya lelaki paling menyebalkan, kan?_

FIN~

.

.

A/N : _unn_… _Review?_


End file.
